


The Let Down Effect

by Icypeach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emetophobia, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypeach/pseuds/Icypeach
Summary: Yuuri's body is past it's limit after the second grand prix assignment





	

Yuuri excuses himself to the bathroom the second the medal ceremony is over. The slow creep of nausea had started in his stomach since his kiss with victor. The same time all the stress and panic from the last few days had finally left his body, leaving him exhausted, with nothing not even fumes to keep himself going on. 

The pushes open the first stall he can and loses the little food he was able to down that day. Then it's nothing but bile, that burns his throat like fire as it comes up.

This was not a good timing. 

With the competition over, Viktor and him were going to fly back to Japan that very night, in this state that was going to be an absolute nightmare.

He stands shakily, gripping the lid of the toilet for support until hes able to lean against the stall wall, head tipped back, breathing deeply. There would be reporters outside for sure, and Victor, he needed to compose himself so they wouldn't know. Yuuri heaved a deep breath and pushed the doors to the stall open with his shoulder, stumbling as he made his way to the sink, all but falling against it. Palms braced on either side.

Yuuri swallows back another gag, tilts his head up with more effort than it should take and stares at his reflection. The bags under his eyes had gotten worse his skin had paled significantly, tears from exertion sat in the corners of his eyes with no consideration to fall or fade. 

“Dammit.” Yuuri mumbled. He stood there, his fuzzy head becoming more clear as he did, he took a handful of water and swished out his mouth with it, then another to drink and one more to splash up onto his face, hopefully restore some color back into his complexion. Yuuri wiped the water off with one of the sandy paper towels that came out of the dispensers. The nausea had faded, but he felt off, and unsteady, a foot placed wrong would cause him to tip over, he focused on the floor below him to keep balance. 

The flashing lights of the photographers cameras that hit him once he exits the safety of the bathroom, do not help the splitting headache that had settled at the forefront of his temple. He pushes his way through, ignoring the rushed questions and congratulations that are thrown at him, he needs to find Victor. If he finds Victor they can leave, 

“Yuuri!” his coach comes up from behind him, seemingly out of nowhere, strong arms wrapping around Yuuri's neck, almost knocking them both over. It takes every bit of strength he has not to collapse right then, giving over to the shaking feeling in his legs and just letting himself fall into Victor's warm embrace. 

His vision swirls for just a second and he reminds himself that he can lose it when he's back home in Hatsetsu in his room, alone. that feels so far away from now though. He can't remember ever feeling so homesick.

“Oh my poor Yuuri, you look so exhausted, let's get you back to the room.” Yuuri nodded, a small sense of victory settling in his chest when Victor doesn't go any further with his fussing. 

Viktor probably just thinks that he's tired, that's all, Yuuri could work with that. 

Victor was probably planning on leaving already, considering Yuuri's lack of sleep, exhausted appearance and mental. He wraps his arm around Yuuri's shoulders firmly, and leads him away from the reporters, the other competitors all the way out to the street, where a cab is already waiting for them. 

“When we get back to the hotel, you can take a nap, then we can go out for food and finally head over to the airport.” Victor lays the plan out as he climbs into the cab after Yuuri, who had leaned himself against the cool glass of the window. The cab was heated, which would of normally been a nice escape from the cold snowy weather, but not with his nausea. He closed his eyes tightly, focused on breathing, in and out. I will not throw up in the cab. He says to himself, repeating it like a montra. 

The hotel was a few miles away, he would hold on until he could be alone in a bathroom again. 

“Yuuri, are you listening?” Yuuri glances over at Victor, who beams at him. 

“Sorry, I'm listening now, what were you saying?” Yuuri apologizes quickly.

Victor's smile turns into a playful pout, “It's alright... you really do look exhausted though, come here.” he holds out his arms, and Yuuri leans into them without even a seed of hesitation. Victor helps him adjust so that he's laying down, head in Victors lap, using it like a pillow. He breaths shakily, willing his nausea away. 

Soon he felt Victor brushing aside his bangs. Yuuri hopes desperately that the older man can't feel the heat from Yuuri's skin through his designer gloves. “I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel,” 

Yuuri smiles weakly to him and then turns further to his side, nodding an okay into the fabric of Victors suede pants.

Yuuri wakes up feeling even worse than before, He's shaking, and sweating and his throat is tickling with nausea. He's going to vomit, there's no getting around that. Yuuri clamps his hand to his mouth and tries to get a quick baring on his surroundings, he was back in the hotel room, laying on his back uncovered on one of the two hotel beds, he all but falls off of it.

He grips desperately on the handle, in an attempt to open the door that lead to the bathroom but, to his horror, it's locked. 

Yuuri swallowed as hard as he could, rapping desperately on the door., not daring to take his hand away from his clamped mouth. When it doesn't open he looks around quickly for something anything, 

before he could get to the tiny trash can besides the bed, Yuuri doubles over, vomitting bile all over the grainy hotel room carpet, dropping to his knees from the involuntary motion. bracing himself with his shaking hands to keep from tipping forward. He coughed pitifully, his stomach twisting painfully from the act. 

Then he Just sits there, swaying, breathing harshly and willing himself not to do it again. As he sits there he notices the sound of the shower running, 'Viktor must be taking a shower' he thinks blearily.

Yuuri did not want Victor to see him like this. The sound of running water was cut off suddenly, footsteps in the bathroom that lead to the mess he was outside.

Yuuri had half a mind to get off his ass and clean it up before Victor could see. Unfortunately though, he couldn't manage the strength or resolve in time. 

The door swung open, “ah, Yuuri, I was just finishing up-.” Victor froze in place, blinking down at Yuuri, who refused to raise his head and look up at his coach. Shameful tears begun to fall down his cheeks, though he tried hard to forcing them back. 

“S-sorry.” he croaks.

Victor drops down next to him, his bare legs just inches from the puddle of vomit. “Yuuri!?” His voice is strained, high and terribly worried.

Yuuri grips tightly to the carpet. “I'm okay... I'm-” an involuntary gag constrits his throat painfully “-going to vomit again-”

He didn't have to say anything else, Victor already had him into the bathroom and over the toilet. Rubbing his back as Yuuri retches.

He only manages to throw up once more. He really wished he would, anything would be better than the horrible nausea and dizziness that had settled over him as he dry heaves. 

When he's done Victor brushes his hair back, placing his palm on Yuuri's forehead, it's cool and firm and he can't help but lean into the touch. “You're burning up.” Viktor frets, gently wiping more of Yuuri's hair back. “Yuuri, Poor Yuuri.” 

Yuuri wipes his tears with the back of his hand, “I'm fine.” he breaths insistently. 

Victor lets out an amused puff of air, though the corners of his lips are tightly pinched doward into a tight frown. 

Yuuri let out a series of dry rattling coughs, they leave him wheezing and breathless, victor helps him sit up more when it's over.

Victor's tone is a little more gentle the next time he speaks, less panicky probably for Yuuri's sake, “Should I call someone?”

Yuuri's reply comes out slurred, “ 'm fine it's not that serious.” Viktor looks like he wants to protest but he decides to respect Yuuri's choice for now.

He comes more around to the side, so he's in Yuuri's view, sitting himself down on the side of the tub, he tilts his head and presses his palm to the center of his back,“Let's decide after we properly take your temperature.” 

Yuuri swallows nodding without turning to look up at him. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor asks, “Why didn't you tell me you were sick?”

“'m not sick.” 

Viktor's hand trail up absently to his neck “You just threw up all over our hotel room carpet, and you have a fever.. if you're not sick, what are you?” 

Yuuri's at a loss of words, maybe he'd be able to think of something to say if his head wasn't so fuzzy, and the migraine wasn't back, this time with a vengeance. He couldn't bring himself to deny it anymore. 

“Yuuri?” Victors voice comes out an octave too high. 

He realizes that he had been zoning out then, never actually answering the question. 

He feels Victor gently rubs circles into his back, asking patiently “Are you done?” Yuuri picks his head up slowly and sniffles.

“I think so.” 

“Alright, come on.” Victor wraps his naked arm underneath Yuuri's shoulder and pulls him up.

“I can walk by myself you know.” Yuuri slumps against him, so that Victor is more carrying him than helping him. He makes sure to avoid the spot on the floor that Yuuri had soiled. 

Victor helps him lay back against the headboard. “Let's get that off of you alright?” Yuuri nods, his face is flushed, but from more than just a fever. “The zipper is in the back, so you're going to have to sit up okay.” Yuuri closed his eyes and with much help managed to sit, his breath coming out rattly and wheezy. The sight of him in so much pain twists Viktor's heart in knots. “

Victor quickly unzips his outfit and then helps him get his sleeves off. He carefully pulls the tip of Yuuri's left sleeve off then the right sleeve. The fabric of the costume sticks to Yuuri's sweaty chest, the delicate rhinestones, he eases his pants off and then quickly covers Yuuri, who had begun shivering, with the thin hotel blanket. “I'll be right back, I'm going to get some medicine from the hotel counter,” 

Yuuri wants to say don't go, but before he can even process Viktor's words, he's already grabbed his coat and headed out the door to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @whumpcity on tumblr ;; This will probably have 2 chapters


End file.
